Robots are actively used in most industries. Wearable robots that are utilized by being worn, as well as robots that are autonomously operated using artificial intelligence, are actively researched.
Regarding the wearable robots, an important technology is detects motion intentions of a wearer and allows a robot to move in response to the wearer's intention. Accordingly, there have been disclosed various control methods for controlling a robot by detecting a wearer's intentions.
However, the disclosed control methods are control methods that are applied during walking in a general situation, so they may not be applied to special situations, such as a case of helping a worker.
In other words, if it is possible to support the fixed posture of a working worker when he or she works in a fixed posture, the worker's fatigue may be considerably reduced.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.